Dust II/Guide
|Scenario = Bomb defuse |Terrorists = Elite Crew |Counter-Terrorists = SEAL Team 6 (Xbox)/ IDF (CSGO) }}Dust II (de_dust2) is a very popular bomb defusal map due to its well designed pathways and its structure that allows players to easily navigate through the map. Overview Dust2 is strategically designed to allow players to either traverse through the pathways with ease or for infiltration purposes. The areas with the highest amounts of conflict include the middle, tunnels, the side, and the bombsites. Snipers are very common in the longer sections of the map but may decide to stay away from the tunnels and Bombsite B. de_dust2.png|''Counter-Strike'' version 1.6 de_dust2_cz.png|''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' version File:Dust2_overview_css.png|''Counter-Strike: Source'' version Hot Spots Bombsite A/Side Doors Bombsite A Snipers are fairly common throughout this area as the areas are open-spaced and the pathways lack cover. To counter this, Smoke grenades are thrown at the long paths to decrease the chance of being hit. If snipers are not engaged in these areas, then it may be likely that numerous amounts of enemies may be waiting on the other side of your position. In a handful of scenarios, guarding the bomb or the area from enemies can either range from being easy or to extreme difficulty, depending on your current weapons and the number of assailants. Try not to expose yourself for too long in this bombsite, especially in the section where it connects to the upper area of site A, the side, and the CT Spawn Zone. Enemies can corner you from many angles before you can receive the chance to escape. Furthermore, that area is often a "target range" for snipers (if they are located at the end of the side route or the entrance to bombsite B. Be careful of how you rush through the side doors as it could lead you into a situation when escape from enemies is impossible. In many situations, a flashbang is thrown to disorientate rushing players. Often times, if there are too many opponents to engage, retreating is another alternative to ensure that you gain an advantage. Note that players armed with rifles, submachine guns, machine guns, and shotguns will be tough to fight in this area, especially if they have fired their weapons first. Players from both teams will approach this area with caution as predicting when enemies will appear from around a corner or behind the door is difficult. In some situations, the "ramp" is where players will dart for cover and can actually provide cover. Another note is that when the C4 was planted in Site A, a sniper can guard that section by hiding in the aforementioned ramp. For the most part, conflict can be tense here but players that were not present in the side can access the bombsite by using the catwalk. Bot Exploit In Counter-Strike: Source, human Terrorist players can by fire at a moveable prop (a barrel) towards the C4 after it has been planted. This prevents CT bots from defusing it which allows the Terrorists to win. de_dust20000.png de_dust2_cz0000.png de_dust20006 Bombsite A.png de_dust2_cz0005 Bombsite A.png de_dust2 Bombsite A 2.png de_dust2 Bombsite A.png Side doors Generally speaking, the Counter-Terrorists can rush faster to the side. However, the Terrorists can easily occupy the side door thus leveling themselves against enemies. Remember that in each end of the side route, there are additional areas in which players can take cover from snipers. Due to this, be careful in moving through this area as rushing may be a considerably poor choice. Players will often avoid traversing through this area as the side door is them most enclosed spot in Dust 2. However, in later parts of the round, players will use/guard this pathway when combat is occurring in other areas, especially if the bomb was planted in Bombsite A. de_dust2 Side.png de_dust2 Side 2.png de_dust2 Side 3.png de_dust2 side doors.png Bombsite B/Tunnel Bombsite B Unlike Bombsite A, Site B is less open-spaced and is where the Terrorist team would most likely plant the bomb if they were unable to breach through Site A. Ambushers/campers would have an easier time in eliminating enemies due to the restricted space and numerous amounts of cover. Furthermore, retreating is much harder to do as the entryways are less open spaced thus allowing assailants to keep firing their weapons at players. In terms of guarding the bombsite, it is a reasonable choice as there are 2 routes to take which your team members can easily watch. However, there is a hole in which players can use for sniping purposes or infiltration if the entrances are blocked with enemies. In fact, grenades, such as Flashbangs are thrown through the hole to disorientate enemies and allowing the user's team to breach through the bombsite. In ''Global Offensive, ''defenders may use Molotov or Incendiary Grenades as a more aggressive way to cover entrances. Snipers can easily defend this bombsite if the tunnel pathway and the CT Spawn Zone are sufficiently protected. Due to this, if the C4 is located in Site B, CTs should avoid taking the "common" pathway and take the catwalk and enter through the tunnels to storm into Bombsite B. If possible, have someone distract the snipers and ensure the rest of your team eliminate enemies from their flank. Sometimes, it is possible for a sniper to guard the middle and thus greatly hamper enemy players from reaching bombsite B. This tactic is often utilized around the Terrorist Spawn Zone or at least nearby it. For counter-tactics, smoke grenades serve as the best protection. de_dust20006 Bombsite B.png de_dust2_cz0005 Bombsite B.png de_dust2 Bombsite B.png de_dust20007 Bombsite B 2nd view.png de_dust2_cz0007 Bombsite B 2nd view.png de_dust2 Bombsite B 2.png de_dust20008 Bombsite B 3rd view.png de_dust2_cz0008 Bombsite B 3rd view.png de_dust2 Bombsite B 3.png Tunnel In the situation where enemies are (about to be) engaged in the tunnel, be sure to throw a flashbang at where the opposing force would most likely enter. Smoke Grenades are another alternative solution but these grenades are best thrown at the center of the tunnel or/and the entryways. Remember that this place is quite devoid of light thus be sure to enter through the area with caution. Furthermore, rushing is not a good idea unless you are really certain that the tunnel is clear of enemy players or that they are unaware of your presence. de_dust20004 tunnels.png de_dust2_cz0001 tunnels-upper area.png de_dust2_cz0003 tunnels-facing the T spawn zone.png de_dust2_cz0000 tunnels-stairwell.png de_dust2_cz0005 tunnels-stairwell-2nd view.png de_dust20001 tunnels-stairwell.png de_dust2_cz0004 tunnels-lower area-facing exy.png de_dust2_cz0000 tunnels-bottom.png Middle/Midway This area is usually a good area to rush in the pistol round. However, the middle may be avoided entirely when players can purchase sniper rifles. The middle areas has one of the highest concentrations of snipers in the map as it provides cover for campers. The most common technique is to wield the AWSM, Schmidt Scout, Sig 550, or the G3 SG/1 and eliminate passing or stationary enemy players at the opposite side of the area. However, anyone who was armed with a sniper rifle has the responsibility to provide cover for (and avoid killing) team members who are attempting to reach the entryways to the tunnel, side, and the middle. To reduce the chance of being hit, smoke grenades or flashbangs are often thrown at the double doors to allow team members to breach through enemy lines. In response, enemy players will fire their weapons at the direction where the opposing force are believed to be located at. As for the midway, it is important to traverse through this section with caution as enemies can rush through the corners and eliminate you before you can counterattack. If you do suspect an ambush on the other side, be sure to throw a flashbang and/or an HE grenade to flush out any hiding enemy players. Retreating is an option for you if assailants from the opposing team overwhelm you and eliminating them one player at a time is another tactic to consider. Take note that the double doors are strategically slanted for enemies to shoot at targets. A CT sniper can take advantage of this by camping behind the doors and eliminate passing enemies at the middle. The lower entrance to the tunnel is usually ignored, although some players will take this pathway to sneak to Bombsite B. However, ambushes can be common and taking the staircase is very risky. Often times, the Terrorists have an advantage in the middle as the Counter-Terrorists will normally control the lower sections. Players who rush from the unelevated areas (especially from the double doors) can be hit with flashbangs and HE grenades. However, in the Counter-Strike Goldsrc games, a CT can toss a grenade at the bottom of the ramp and that grenade can simply roll upwards to disorientate targets from above. In Source games, players are given the ability to throw grenades much further away as a compensation. de_dust20006 Scope.png de_dust2_cz0005 Scope.png de_dust20011 midway 3rd view.png de_dust2_cz0001 mid-way -upper spectator view.png de_dust20010 midway 2nd view.png de_dust2_cz0032 mid way.png de_dust20009 midway.png de_dust2_cz0003 entryway to the mid-way.png Additional Tactics Mid Double Doors Tactics The small opening of the middle double doors can be seen directly from Terrorist spawn point via scope. Usually, when a round starts, more than one player will use AWPs to kill the passing Counter-Terrorists. Countertactics *Counter-Terrorists should always jump when they pass through the double doors because snipers are there for the majority of the round. *Throw a smoke grenade near the double doors to reduce the chance of being hit. It makes it harder for the sniper to aim, because of their impaired vision. Tunnel Tactics A Counter-Terrorist can camp Bombsite B with any sniper rifle, preferably the Sig 550 or AWP, aiming for the tunnel. Any terrorist that comes to the bombsite using the tunnel will be an easy target. This tactic can also be used by a Terrorist after they have planted the bomb and is protected by teammates watching the doors. Countertactics *Always throw a Flashbang before using the tunnel to get to the bombsite. *Get many teammates to take advantage of the sniper's slow firing speed, but be careful when encouting a sniper that is armed with semi-auto sniper rifles. Midway Tactics A Terrorist with the bomb can rush to Bombsite A by passing through the "mid" (short for middle and also known as midway). Before reaching the bombsite, throw a flashbang to blind any camping enemies and eliminate all opposition. Doing this with more than one allied player will increase the Terrorist team's chances of winning. Countertactics *Get a sniper to go behind the double doors and shoot any enemies rushing through the middle areas. Some teammates who are camping at Bombsite A may find some surviving opposing players if not all of the enemies were killed while passing through the area. If blinded, take cover and wait for the enemy to come. *If any teammates report that enemies are rushing the mid sections, try to flank them from behind, especially if the round has progressed through more than half the time allotted. Use a knife or any other quiet weapon if they do not detect you. Additional Photos CT Spawn Zone de_dust2_cz0004 CT spawn zone 2nd view.png de_dust2_cz0002 CT spawn zone.png de_dust20008 easter egg.png|A sign from the map creator Terrorist Spawn Zone de_dust20007 T spawn zone 3rd view.png de_dust2_cz0003 T spawn spectator view.png|Terrorist Spawn Zone, spectator view de_dust20010 T spawn zone.png de_dust2_cz0000 T spawn zoe.png|Ditto de_dust20006 T spawn zone 2nd view.png de_dust2_cz0004 Terrorist spawn zone.png de_dust2_cz0017 Terrorist spawn zone.png de_dust20005 T spawn zone.png de_dust2_cz0005 Terrorist Spawn Zone.png Category:Tips and tricks Category:Gameplay